A solid-state drive (SSD) is a memory data storage device that utilizes solid-state memory to store persistent data. Solid-state memory can include, for example, flash-type “non-volatile” memory or synchronous dynamic access memory (SDRAM) “volatile” memory. SSDs are an alternative to conventional hard disk drives that have slower memory data access times due to the mechanical moving parts. The absence of rotating disks and mechanical devices in the SSD greatly improves electro-magnetic-interference (EMI), physical shock resistance, and reliability.
SSD devices in the market tend to vary in size. Removing an SSD device from many types of computer systems today requires tools. Furthermore, removing an SSD device from many types of computer systems involves pulling cables from cable sockets. Over time, or through incorrect usage, these cables or sockets become frail and can introduce data transfer errors associated with the SSD in use. Installing an SSD device is not any easier because it involves similar hardships.
Furthermore, a computer data center (also referred to as an Internet data center or an enterprise data center) may contain a myriad of computer systems utilizing various SSDs. The large number of high-capacity SSDs in a data center poses significant problems associated with their removal and installation. The time and skills involved in removing or installing SSDs in a data center, without damage, can become burdensome. Accordingly, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to easily, quickly, and efficiently remove and install an SSD device in a computer system.